Too Eager to Die
by Guava Grenadier
Summary: Lelouch vi Britannia was too eager to die. He didn't plan to the last move and instead relinquished his crown at the height of his reign, believing he had created a world of peace. Only after his death did he realize his mistake. Only he could bring peace to the world. He must reclaim his empire a second time, but it's a shame things never happen the same way twice. Time Travel.
1. Prologue: Old News

I would like to note that this story is a work of pure fiction. Nothing in this story is meant to be offensive towards anybody. The destruction of any major city and deaths of any group of people is only to move the plot along. If you are offended, I sincerely apologize.

* * *

 **Too Eager to Die**  
 **Prologue: Old News**

* * *

The news was one of the only things that kept him connected with the outside world. He would turn on his TV and watch everyday without fail. Each day he would sit on his couch, press a button on a remote, and watch as the world he crafted gradually crumbled to dust.

* * *

July 12, 2018

Coronation of Nunnally vi Britannia

"With the death of the Demon Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia three days ago, Britannia has been ever on her toes. She has been at constant war with the other nations under the dictatorships of Lelouch and his father, Charles zi Britannia. However, today marks a new era: a shift away from the violence that defined our past. Today is the coronation of Empress Nunnally vi Britannia, who in her first declaration to the world claimed peace and prosperity for all. We are all hoping that Her Majesty will bring new light to this darkened world."

* * *

January 1, 2020

New Years

"3! 2! 1! Happy New Years! Welcome to 2020, everybody! You know, I'm a little sad to leave 2019 behind. It was undoubtedly the most peaceful year we've had. Her Majesty is really living up to her declarations, isn't she?"

"Yes, I do agree. Her Majesty is doing tremendously well, especially by prioritizing relief efforts. There's still tension between native Britannians and the former numbers, but progress is going well. With Britannia's resources being allocated all over the world, it's expected that we will have recovered from the damage done by Lelouch and Charles within the next two years."

"Amazing. We here on the Britannian News team all pray for another wonderful year under Her Majesty's reign."

* * *

March 17, 2020

Enter the Sons of Charles

" _Down with Britannia! Down with Britannia! Down with Britannia!"_

"Hello, Britannian News here live at the newly rebuilt Pendragon where the current protests by middle-eastern immigrants who are outraged at Her Majesty's inaction in regards to the recent school house burning in Tehran are occurring. Officials are currently searching for the criminals, although the suspects appear to be members of the extremist group, the Sons of Charles.

"12 children died in the fire, with another 83 injured as the school collapsed minutes later. Her Majesty has chosen to hold off any form of armed operation until a thorough investigation has been conducted."

* * *

April 23, 2020

Declarations of War

"Breaking news. Today, the Middle Eastern Federation embassy in Pendragon was set ablaze by the radical Britannians who call themselves the Sons of Charles; the same group who burned down the Middle Eastern Federation school last month. Since the death of Emperor Charles zi Britannia, these radicals have been slowly gathering more and more Britannians to join their cause. Their headquarters is unknown, however it is highly suspected they are situated in Pendragon, with many chapters in the Middle Eastern Federation, the Chinese Federation, the United States of Japan, as well as the European Union.

"Her Majesty has yet to make a statement on these Sons of Charles. Are the Sons of Charles an extension of Britannia? Are we moving towards the same goal? After only two years of peace, are we returning to the battlefield?"

* * *

April 29, 2020

Her Majesty's Response, and the People's Response

" _'As Empress of Britannia, I will say that the actions committed by the Sons of Charles do not reflect the mindset of Britannia. We do not wish any harm or suffering to come upon the people of the Middle Eastern Federation. However it is important to remember that even though the Sons of Charles may have different views, they are citizens of Britannia, and thus will be treated as such. For now, the local police will arrest and detain members, and we will negotiate with the Sons of Charles to reach a compromise._

"This was the statement made by Her Majesty this morning, six days afterthe deaths of dozens of Middle Eastern officials. I have with me here Earl Redican, a high ranking politician in the noble court. I'd like to know your thoughts on this, your Lordship."

"Well to begin I must make clear that whatever I say means no offense to Her Majesty. She has shown nothing but kindness and care for the people of Britannia and for that I am grateful. However in her kindness lies a terrible weakness that is currently being exploited. There are a few points I must address in her statement.

"The first is the timing of her address. It has already almost been an entire week since the incident, and the Middle Eastern Federation have been absolutely furious. They had considered this act a betrayal on Britannia's part, and have already mobilized their army if further conflict were to arise. The destruction of an embassy is a clear act of war. It was a mistake to have waited so long, as our already weak relations with the Middle East crumble.

"The second is her treatment of the Sons of Charles. They are undoubtedly a group of terrorists trying to upset the world order. They are not people we should negotiate with. Trust me, I was in Charles' court no more than 3 years back. If these Sons of Charles truly hold the late Emperor's ideals close to heart, they will never agree to a compromise. To them, it is do or die. They should have been treated as enemies of the state.

"And lastly going off the previous point, the mobilization of our police force is a weak display of authority. The Sons of Charles are armed. Maybe with Knightmares, maybe without but either way, asking our policemen to arrest an armed group of fanatics just so we can negotiate is absurd. I predict heavy heavy casualties on both sides. If she treated this group as terrorists, then mobilizing the Black Knights would have been the perfect solution. Crush this petty rebellion before it continues to expand. That's what our late Emperor Charles would have done, and I will be completely honest and say that is what the Demon Emperor Lelouch would have done.

"With the way Her Majesty is handling this now, I foresee nothing but conflict in the future. In times like these, we do not need a ruler who will hold our hand and tell us everything is going to be fine. We need a ruler who can lift us by the collar and push us in the direction we need to go. I only hope Her Majesty is capable of putting on an iron fist."

* * *

November 7, 2020

The Britannian Dominion

"The Sons of Charles have already claimed the Middle Eastern Federation, renaming it back to Area Eighteen. We here at the Britannian News team ask for a moment of silence for the millions of lives lost in the destruction of Tehran and Baghdad. The usage of thermonuclear weapons was banned by the UFN. However in violation of the United Federation of Nations, the Sons of Charles detonated two sakuradite fusion bombs on the cities of Tehran and Baghdad comparable to the destructive power of Damocles and its FLEIJA warheads, annihilating the central government of the Middle Eastern Federation. The remainder of the MEF has surrendered and the Sons of Charles have created a separate nation in the city of Riyadh known as the Britannian Dominion."

"In other news, their success has prompted several others to rebel, each group similarly naming themselves after late royalty. Under the banners of Clovis, Euphemia and Lelouch, insurrections against the other areas, and other nations have been on the rise. Her Majesty has deployed the Black Knights to cease these rebellions and bring peace once more. Unfortunately this decision, it seems, is a little too late."

* * *

December 20, 2020

Collapse of the Black Knights

"Where had the old Zero gone? This is the question we are all asking ourselves as the Black Knights barely scraped away with a victory against the Britannian Dominion. They sustained heavy casualties, and victory seemed almost hopeless until Zero himself stepped in to claim victory. Where was the undefeated tactician? Where was the strategy? Zero cannot win this war by himself. He needs to command his troops. He needs to conduct missions and operations. If the only way for the Black Knights to claim victory is for Zero to battle in the front lines, then I fear this war on terror is already lost."

* * *

June 9, 2022

Address to the Downfall of the Holy Britannian Empire and Rise of the Britannian Dominion

" _We of the European Union -"_

" _We of the Chinese Federation -"_

" _\- do not recognize the Britannian Dominion, or any of its conquered territories. All former agreements with the Holy Britannian Empire are to be ceased, and new agreements with the Britannian Dominion will not be issued until the Sons of Charles cease their hold on the capitol of Pendragon, as well as relinquish control of Areas 11 and 18. The use of sakuradite fusion as a thermonuclear weapon is in violation of arms agreements. We do not accept Arcturian Mentz as emperor nor do we plan on negotiating with him."_

* * *

"Huh, the sky is awfully pink today." A woman stood outside of her little log cabin in the middle of nowhere, squinting her eyes at what was once a bright yellow sun. In retaliation to the European Union and the Chinese Federation, the Britanninan Dominion waged all out war on the two lesser nations. The fallout from the Sakuradite warheads spread across the countryside, being carried by erratic winds and storms. That same fallout dyed the blue skies pink. "I don't think it's even good for my tulips. Everything I've built is crumbling away now... not that I can really talk."

She turned to see his downcast face. He leaned against the cabin door in his old royal garb staring directly into her eyes. They were supposed to detach themselves from the outside world. They, the immortals who could swim in tainted waters and tread on corrupted soil, had no place in the world. At least, not anymore.

She had hoped that upon his death, everything would be over. What was once eternal loneliness would cease to exist and in its place, eternal happiness would flourish. They were supposed to be happy forever. He had accepted his father's code, after all.

Yet he could not let go. Whereas her tulips, her hard work for the past few months, were laid to waste, his dream for a better world, his legacy built over the years, was crushed the moment the Empress' palace in Pendragon fell.

She surmised the only thing keeping him together was the possibility that his sister had escaped unharmed; that is best friend was still watching over the both of them.

She knew it was unlikely, but said nothing. Had she voiced her doubts, he would have broken inside with wounds not even an eternity could heal.

He rarely spoke, always lost in thought. If he wasn't watching the news he was staring blankly outside with longing eyes as if his purpose was out there with them, instead of inside with her. She wasn't even mad.

"... " He muttered something barely audible. She moved closer.

"What?"

"I said 'It's my fault.' I should have recognized that Nunnally was not suited to be a leader, and Suzaku was not suited for the mantle of Zero. And Schneizel. That puppet was meant to serve Zero but what can a mere puppet do with an incompetent puppet master? Perhaps Tohdoh would have been a better choice to lead the Black Knights. I should have seen that, but I didn't. I ran away by dying and placed my burden on their shoulders. Pathetic." He scowled.

She eyed him warily.

"Do you regret coming with me?" He only chuckled and shook his head.

"I regret giving up the throne. I didn't have to die for us to be together." He sighed as she straightened his jacket. The clothes were old and he never wore them. They hung in the back of his closet. She poked her finger through the hole where Zeros blade had pierced through the outfit. She ran her finger along the scarred tissue, tracing the geass sigil made by his code: a symbol of immortality.

He turned to walk back inside.

"Are you going to stop them? Reforge Britannia once more?" He shook his head. "Then what about starting from the beginning?"

He stopped as if he considered it. As if he considered going back to erase the mistakes of his past.

"Yes... I would. But I am not deserving of a second chance."

She placed her hand under her chin, and pondered in thought.

"You know, I think I could handle being an empress again..."

* * *

He was trapped. Chained to the darkness, immobile. He watched it happen again and again. The explosions going off one by one. The ornate marble columns crumbling under the blast as walls collapsed under the enormous weight of the palace. Glass panes shattered as a plume of smoke and dust rose from the rubble of what was once the Royal Palace.

His sister was in there. His best friend too.

His eyes widened in shock, disoriented. He tried to sit up but found a great weight on his body. The world spun as he gasped for breath. His vision slowly cleared, the blurry images becoming sharper. The light from the moon illuminated her long green hair and piercing yellow gaze. She was straddling his waist. Had it not been for the one thing in her hand, he would have fallen for her beauty all over again.

"C.C.?"

"They need you, Lelouch. They are nothing without your guidance. Promise me you'll find me again." _Click._

"...Always."

 _Bang!_ His head recoiled, hitting the pillow. _Bang!_ Then something heavy landed on his chest. He saw nothing, and heard nothing. The only things he recognized as his mind drifted into nothingness was the weight of her body pressed against his.

* * *

 **Lelouch vi Britannia. As per your order, I have kept the river of time marching. As per her request I have allowed that river to ebb and flow. As the waters recede, I will ensure you wash up on familiar shores. Consider this a token of gratitude.**

* * *

"Checkmate."

* * *

Thank you for reading the prologue of Too Eager to Die. Any comment or criticism is much appreciated. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 1: Opening Moves

Thank you all who reviewed last chapter. I wanted to start getting the ball rolling, so this next chapter came pretty quickly. Chances are updates won't be this quick. Enjoy.

* * *

"My belief in Britannia is unshakable, and my will is overwhelming. And when will and belief combine so ardently, then not even the heavens will deny me."

Too Eager to Die  
Chapter 1: Opening Moves

* * *

"Checkmate."

Cedar and mahogany. Those were the first scents that he recognized pervade his senses. It was strange. The home he had built with C.C. in their first year together was made of oak and pine.

Then he heard the tap of wood on wood as pieces were shifted on the chessboard in front of him. Chessboard? Wood? The board he had at home was pure marble. It was a present from C.C. and they had played together countless times. She could never defeat him, but more often than not she did give him a run for his money.

Lelouch blinked once, and then once again. The white knight had advanced to capture his rook and at the same time check his king. He observed the board once more, scanning for a possible solution to his predicament. Recognizing there were no possible moves left, he toppled over his king in defeat.

 **River of time. Ebb and Flow.**

Those words of God rang in his mind. Had God truly allowed him to ride on the river of time, only to wash him up further back on the coast?

Perhaps. God did owe him a favor.

Then where had he landed? He took a moment to breathe, running through the countless scenarios and possibilities in his head. It was highly probable that he was gambling with Rivalz. During his school years he had played more chess than he ever had in his entire life, albeit with poor opponents who taught him nothing.

He suspected he was playing against a Duke, or an Earl. Those were his most wealthy of targets, and were often the ones to challenge him again and again with their limitless supply of money. But upon taking a look at the board once more, he realized something... off.

He had lost. And there was only one person to have ever defeated him in a game of chess.

"Good game."

He lifted his gaze from the board and was met with an outstretched hand by none other than his brother. The person he had endured many difficulties to enslave so that Nunnally and Suzaku could have a competent politician in their service. But a puppet was only as good as its puppet master, and Suzaku was not one to pull the strings.

 _Schneizel_.

Why Schneizel was sitting across from him with a bright smile plastered across his face was beyond Lelouch. Perhaps this was when he was supposed to use his Geass to bring Schneizel under his control. But he had relinquished his powers when he died with his father's code. He had no powers anymore.

"You know, it's considered good manners to shake hands after a game." Lelouch snapped out of thought, staring once more at Schneizel's outstretched hand. The man had remained motionless throughout the entire endeavor. He was truly a two-faced politician. Nevertheless, customary to the rules of chess, Lelouch shook hands with his brother.

That was when he realized his hand was small, and his reach was short. He barely even managed to reach Schneizel, and even then, Schneizel's palm alone was almost the size of his entire hand. And at that moment, Lelouch realized he needed to look up to even see Schneizel's face. He had shrunk. Substantially.

"What day is it?" Lelouch inwardly gasped at his high pitched voice. He certainly dread the response. The two began setting up the chessboard once more.

"Wednesday."

"I meant the date."

"2nd of June." Year? No, asking that would be far too strange. He would need to goad that answer out another way.

"Wow, already? It seems like I'm getting old." He could hear Schneizel forcibly blow air out of his nose. Almost like a chuckle, except he wasn't really laughing at all.

"You're getting old? I'm literally twice your age. 5 years ago, I was three times your age. Don't even try to talk about getting old in front of me." Schneizel had given him plenty of information to deduce the year.

For what Schneizel said to have been true, Lelouch calculated he was 10 years old at the moment. That meant it was 2010 atb.

June 2, 2010.

 _June 2, 2010._

" _The assassination of Empress Marianne vi Britannia on the night of June 2nd."_

" _Breaking news. Assassins have broken into Aeries Villa last night on June 2nd -"_

" _Our condolences to the vi Britannians for the loss of their mother and our empress on the eve of June 2nd."_

The Aeries Villa. He was at home, and tonight was the night his mother was assassinated. Lelouch stood from his seat immediately, hitting the table and knocking over the chess pieces they had just set up. His brother looked at him strangely.

"Are you okay, Lelouch?" There was a mix of curiosity and worry in his eyes. This was back when his brothers and sisters were not all ruthless politicians or military commanders: back when people like Schneizel still had the capacity to care.

"Uh... I'm not feeling too well. I request that we postpone our game until a further time."

"Don't worry about that. We can play once you are feeling better. Shall I get the maids?"

"No need. I just need some rest in my room. May I have the time?"

"11:23 AM."

"Thank you." 12 hours. That how much time he reckoned he had to figure out what he should do. There was no time to waste focusing on the past. He needed to change the future.

* * *

"Lelouch!" Said boy chuckled at the voice on the other side of the phone. So carefree and innocent. It was good to hear her voice, as young as it was. It was unfortunate that... _that_ had to have happened. He shook his head to forget about those sins that he had committed in the past.

"Euphy. How are you?"

"Good. Why did you call? You hardly ever call. Do you need to talk to my sister?"

"Maybe. But first I'd like to ask if you were busy."

"Hm. Classes just finished for today, so I'm totally free. Why?"

"Well, Nunnally really really _really_ wanted to go play with you today. Do you think she could come over? Maybe even sleep over?" He knew those last words would be easy bait. Euphy absolutely adored playing with his sister. Nunnally had never slept over at the li Britannian estate and Lelouch knew Euphy would jump at the opportunity.

"A sleep over?! Oh yes! Yes, yes, yes! Please let her come over!" He could even hear her jumping in excitement over the phone.

"Well I need you to ask your sister first. Could you get her on the phone?" He heard her scurry off, dropping the receiver on the floor. He smiled. Perhaps this would work after all. He could hear footsteps on the other side of the phone, as the receiver was picked up.

"Hello? Lelouch? What's this sleep over Euphy is telling me about?"

"Good afternoon, sister. If it's okay with you, Nunnally would like to come over and play. Assuming you're not too busy, of course. She wanted to stay with you and Euphy for a night."

"Well that would be absolutely wonderful. Euphy and I would be happy to accommodate. Have you received your mother's permission?"

"I'm sure she'll agree if you agree."

"Then please let her know I'd take good care of them both."

"Much thanks, sister. I'll call you back once mother approves."

"Anytime, Lelouch." As he hung up the phone, he heard Euphy's resounding 'Yes!'

Next, he found Nunnally sitting in her room, reading from a book, her purple eyes locked to the picture book in her hands. She didn't even realize Lelouch had entered. Her room was nostalgic. Since their exile, Lelouch had not once stepped foot into that room for fear of the memories that may linger. And he was right. All of the fun times they had as children played in his mind as he stared at the sister in front of him, untouched by violence and war.

"Knock, knock." Her head snapped in his direction, and she gave him a wide smile. So full of life and cheer. This was the different from the solemn smiles she had given him when she was handicapped. Ever since her "accident" she had never smiled with such a degree of joy, yet here it was. All it took was his presence for her to give him a smile that almost brought him to his knees.

"Brother!"

"Good afternoon. Euphy just called, and she wanted to know if you wanted to play. Sister Cornelia even said you could sleep over." Her reaction was the same as Euphy's. She leaped up from the ground and ran right into him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Really? Yes, please! Please, brother? Please! I want to go!" He held back his tears as he watched her jump up and down in excitement. Those same legs that became useless in his past, that would have become useless in this future, was at the present filling her body with vigor. As she bounced up and down in anticipation, he promised to never let those legs fail again.

"Lets ask mother, shall we?" The pair made their way to the garden where their mother was enjoying the summer flowers. It didn't take much to convince her to let Nunnally go. All it took was one call to Cornelia. Under the older sister's protection, Nunnally was guaranteed to be safe. After Cornelia completed her security tasks in the Aeries Villa, she would take Nunnally to the li Britannian estate.

However when prompted, Lelouch declined the offer. He could not take the time to rest during these crucial moments. He needed to be there to discover the body. More importantly, he needed to plan his reaction. Keeping Nunnally safe was only the first step towards his mission, a side-quest if you will. How he approaches his father would be the key defining moments that would truly create unpredictable divergences in the future.

To think on his next moves, Lelouch retired to his room. Another place in the villa he often missed. He supposed whatever his next moves, he would be leaving this room for a long time.

He took off his shirt and stood in front of the mirror, staring at his tiny topless figure. The only noticeable difference between his old child body and this one was the angry scar in the middle of his chest. Shaped like the Geass sigil, that scar was from the very wound given to him by Suzaku during his Zero Requiem. It was a memento of his first death. It was evidence of his immortality. It was his right to a Code.

In their first year together, C.C. had informed him much of the world of immortality and the world of Geass. Geass is not a physical weapon nor does it truly exist in the physical sense. It is the extension of one's will, and therefore is inherently a power that is etched into the soul. Regardless of how many times his body was obliterated, his body would reform. He would retain his Geass, his Code, and his scar.

Not that he could use his Geass anymore. Upon awakening his Code, Lelouch was told one of the strangest things he had heard in a long time.

 _'Your eyes. They're purple.'_

It took him a moment to realize what she meant. Those everlasting eyes were now gone and with them, left his ability to command absolute obedience over his enemies. Granted, he could still feel the power existed within the confines of his heart, but they were never able to manifest.

Standing in front of that mirror in his room, he willed his Geass to come forth. He looked hard and for a brief moment, he could make out those faint sigils branded over glowing irises.

No. He was merely seeing things. His power resounded within him in the form of his Code as his willingness to manifest his Geass only caused the scar on his chest to burn. At least it meant he was still immortal.

Without his Geass, he would be unable to play both sides of the chessboard. He could not lead the Black Knights as well as undermine Britannia from the inside. The obedience forced upon by his Geass would need to be forged through proper relations and politics. He scowled. That only made his life even harder. He had to choose between one side or the other: to be either Zero, or vi Britannia.

To become Zero once more would mean to engage in a direct conflict with Britannia. For Zero to succeed in bringing and retaining peace, he would need to wrestle control of the entire Holy Britannian Empire. Zero Requiem only worked because he gave Nunnally control of the empire – a mistake on his part. If he were to reign as Zero, he would need to unite the world under the banner of Zero, meaning Britannia would need to fall. That was improbable.

It would be easier to reform Britannia, and use it to conquer the world. He would already have substantial resources at his disposal. As long as he stayed within his father's good graces, he could lead Britannia down the correct path. He would convert the empire to his cause, area by area until the Holy Britannian Empire was loyal to _him_. From there, overthrowing his empire-less father would be simple.

Yes, he would abandon the mantle of Zero and the Black Knights. They would not be the protectors of the world. No, HE would be the protector of the world. If he were to take command of his empire, he would not rule as the dictator his father was – is. Benevolent despotism would be the way he governed, and for that, he needed to be loved by his people, Britannians and foreigners alike.

Japan still remained the optimal region in which he expanded his sphere of influence. The Sakuradite mines proved to be invaluable during his reign as Zero, and would be so again. The members of the Resistance, the Japanese Liberation Front, and the Six Houses of Kyoto would greatly improve his chances of success.

He needed Tohdoh, Kallen, Ohgi, Kaguya, and he would certainly need Suzaku. C.C. would most likely be moved there as well.

No, Japan would not be negotiable. It would be the foundation for his empire.

* * *

It was safe to say that when Marianne vi Britannia died on the eve of June 2nd in the middle of summer, the world stopped and wept. And almost as fast as the tragedy struck, it left. The day after the funeral procession, everybody continued with their daily lives. Almost everybody.

Nunnally had her heart almost crushed as she continuously wept even days after the funeral. Had it not been for the support of Cornelia and Euphemia, Nunnally would have locked herself in her room to rid herself of her grief. Lelouch was ashamed that he could not console his sister for he did not share the same sentiments. No, when he heard the glass break and the bullets fire in the middle of the night, he did nothing but lay in his bed with a grin. His mother was ruthless and deserved none of this respect. He would end her along with his father once more.

What did allow Lelouch to shed tears, however – tears of joy – was the sight of his sister standing alongside him. Standing. Standing with her eyes wide open. Puffy and red, yes, but open nonetheless. He rejoiced in knowing that his sister would not have to suffer through the burdens of paralysis and blindness. He felt that perhaps he was doing something right.

As for Cornelia, it seemed as if she did not feel as heavy of a guilt as she had in the past. Perhaps it was due to Nunnally. At least under her care, her idol's daughter came to no harm. Lelouch remembered the look of desperation, grief and guilt plastered on Cornelia's face when she had learned that Marianne was dead, and Nunnally was permanently disabled.

A little weight off of the conscious never hurt anybody.

However now was the key defining moment. Lelouch had reached a fork in the river of time. He could have ran up and yelled at the emperor for his negligence once more. He could have been sentenced to exile as political hostages to Japan. He could have repeated the same mistake he did back in the past, however he chose the other path.

Instead, he did absolutely nothing. He didn't storm the Imperial Palace. He didn't complain. He simply stayed at home with his sister.

That is, until His Majesty Charles vi Britannia requested a formal audience with the prince.

"Your Majesty, you have requested an audience, and I am here to comply." Lelouch bowed before the throne of his father among the imperial court. Nobles silently chattered at the situation in front of them.

"Boy, do you not grieve your mother's death?"

"I have already grieved. Any more would be a display of weakness." He knew his father would chuckle at the answer, and chuckle he did. No, it was more like a detestable laugh. A mocking cry.

"A respectable answer. Yes, those who dwell for too long on the dead might as well be dead themselves." Had Lelouch not have known what type of people his mother and father were, he would have been outraged by such a remark. The emperor had not grieved at all. But the prince knew it wasn't a matter of stoicism. No, Charles thought he had everything under his control. He was almost right.

"Thank you."

"This, however, does not change the fact that your mother is dead and as such you are hardly worth anything to me. What shall I do with the children of a commoner?" Now Lelouch knew his father was trying to get under his skin. He never cared whether Marianne was a noble or a peasant. As a meritocracy, Britannia rewarded those who stood out as her champions. To Charles, the Marianne the Flash was worth infinitely more than any mere commoner.

Lelouch was sure not to take the bait.

"Our mother may have been a commoner, but it is also your blood that runs through our veins. I humbly request you give us the opportunity to prove our worth." If there was one thing that was larger than the emperor's ego, it would be his bloodline. The many sons and daughters he had sired over his reign were extensions of his own power. He would surely give them the opportunity to prove their strength, and in turn, secure his own position.

"...Very well. How shall you serve the empire?"

"Currently, Japan holds the highest output of sakuradite in the entire world, dwarfing every nation's production including our own. For the past few years, they have refused us access to their endless supplies, instead trading solely with the Chinese and the Europeans. I will venture forth to Japan and secure a substantial portion of Japan's sakuradite production, bolstering our military strength." It was what Charles would have done regardless. The difference here, however, was that Lelouch would now take the credit for the sakuradite. And with the way he worded his claim, the conquest of Japan would only server to further boost his status. He was playing every card he needed one at a time.

"And your sister? I understand she is still at a loss. What shall she do?"

"Nunnally shall remain here in Pendragon, with sisters Cornelia and Euphemia. She will accelerate her studies until she becomes a valuable member of the royal court." While it wasn't much, Lelouch only hoped it would buy him some time. The argument, by itself, was inherently flawed. He essentially offered her as a bargaining chip in the royal court to be wed to some noble who would pay a substantial sum to be elevated to near-royal status. Yet no noble would be willing to taint their family name with the daughter of a commoner. It was not probable. Lelouch only hoped that within those years, Nunnally would be able to find her own place in the royal court.

"Acceptable. What will you need to complete these negotiations with Japan, boy?"

"I humbly request a squadron of ships, and the cooperation of the Britannian military."

"Are you suggesting war?"

"No, Your Majesty. I suggest nothing of the sort. Only that Britannia is prepared to take advantage of any opportunity that presents itself. But hypothetically speaking, if a war was suddenly an easy method for victory, then I would be a fool not to win."

"You are a fool to speak those words in this court. Begone. Do what you wish. I do not expect a brat like you to succeed." The emperor scoffed as he dismissed his son. Lelouch knew his father was planning to invade Japan from the beginning. Using Lelouch as a hostage, and negotiating with the Europeans and Chinese were all parts of the Britannia's invasion plan.

The black prince was almost certain his insinuations of an attack would reach the Japanese. He had spoken those words in a room of dozens of aristocrats who will gossip and spread the word among the upper class. And among the upper class would be a family known as the Stadtfelds. Yes, word would surely reach Kallen's ears, and if she fancied herself Japanese, she would tell everyone she knew.

A Britannian attack on Japan! A rumor that came from the noble court would hold weight, spread among the people, and reach the ears of the central government. They would react accordingly, and begin mobilizing their forces if not simply in preparation for war.

And even if he was mistaken, and the Stadtfelds were not able to spread the rumor, then he could most definitely ask the Ashfords. Upon the death of his supporter, Reuben had taken his granddaughter Milly to Japan. Their noble titles depended solely on Lelouch's success, and he certainly believed he would succeed.

But why? Why let Japan prepare for the oncoming war?

Because Charle's original invasion plan involved blitzing the Japanese with superior firepower, and Knightmare frames. Destroy the Japanese before they were given the opportunity to fully mobilize.

What Charles did right the first time around was he took advantage of the newest generation of KMFs, and rushed down Tokyo. That, combined with Suzaku's patricide, caused the central government of Japan to collapse, guaranteeing victory. The moment the first company of KMFs land on the beaches of Japan, the war would be over.

Lelouch made sure that would be nearly impossible.

Japan's military had always been in its navy. As an island nation, the protection of Japanese waters equated to the protection of Japanese land. The sheer size and firepower of their fleets eclipsed even those of Britannia. If the Japanese were to hunker down and secure their shores, it would be disastrous for Britannia. A prolonged naval offensive campaign against the Japanese would only result in a crushing defeat.

No, Charles' invasion plan would become obsolete.

Lelouch's however, would not.

* * *

"Jeremiah Gottwald... you have failed in the protection of my mother and Her Highness Marianne vi Britannia. Regardless of her orders, you abandoned your post in the Aeries Villa which led to a breach in her security detail. And now you do not even have the heart to look at me in the eye when I speak." Jeremiah Gottwald knelt before the black prince, as the prince sat in Jeremiah's own leather chair.

The man had not relieved himself of his guilt, and was caught woefully unprepared when the son of Marianne came knocking on his door. He could not look the boy in the eye when it was partly his fault Marianne was dead. Perhaps the prince came to punish his failure.

"Forgive me, Your Highness. I have not the courage to confront you or your sister. You may punish me as you see fit."

"Stop looking at the floor. Look me in the eyes." Had Lelouch not been a mere child, and a few feet taller, he would have asked the man to stand. However, the effect was the same as the man slowly raised his head to meet the prince.

"Now listen here, Gottwald. I have a proposition for you." A sinister grin unfitting for a child crept onto Lelouch's face. "Have you studied economics?"

* * *

When Lelouch suspected the Japanese would react defensively to the rumor, he was correct. As his planes landed in Narita airport, he could see the crowds of people yelling and screaming in protest. They didn't want to see some Britannian ambassador land on their land. He supposed he was glad that he took an entire battalion of soldiers as his personal guard. Not that death was something that really needed to be feared.

However, he wasn't planning to be the next Franz Ferdinand; that is, if Charles was even willing to go to war if Japan assassinated a Britannian ambassador.

"Good afternoon, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia. I must apologize for the hostility of my people. Rumors have been spreading around, and anti-Britannian sentiment is at an all time high. The sheer number of... guards that are accompanying you did not help ease the matter." Genbu Kururugi stood on the runway as Lelouch disembarked from the aircraft. The old Japanese man looked the same as Lelouch had remembered. It was a shame Suzaku was nowhere to be seen.

"I understand. I only brought these soldiers to act as guards of my residence. I was aware of the situation beforehand, and would like to extend a formal apology in regards to any rumors. Britannia wishes to peacefully negotiate an economic agreement for a portion of your annual sakuradite yield. Jeremiah Gottwald, here will be my economic adviser. He will be present at all meetings."

Lelouch motioned for the soldier to step forward. The man had studied economics in military academy, yes, but to say he was an economic adviser to Britannia was too far of a stretch. He was nowhere near qualified. However it was what his prince had asked for, and Jeremiah Gottwald was not one to refuse. Not when he owed the prince a lifetime of servitude.

"Jeremiah Gottwald," he said introducing himself. Both men shook hands. "Pleased to meet you, prime minister."

"Likewise. I ask you to follow me. We shall discuss this further in Tokyo."

The Kururugi home was less peaceful than Lelouch had remembered. Perhaps this was due to the constant chatter of an imminent attack, as people were constantly entering and exiting the estate, looking for Genbu Kururugi.

As for Suzaku, the boy was as hot headed as Lelouch remembered.

"Father, what is the meaning of this? Why are you distributing weapons around Tokyo?" Suzaku's outburst was met with a rough backhand from his father.

"Silence yourself." The boy rubbed his already reddening cheek. "This is Lelouch vi Britannia, a prince of Britannia and the ambassador for our sakuradite negotiations. He has brought along his economic advisor, Jeremiah Gottwald. I expect you to treat both of them with the utmost respect."

"Yes, father." The boy bowed out of duty, but Lelouch could see the fury in his eyes. He hated Lelouch, and it was understandable.

"Gottwald," Lelouch said. "Go with the Prime Minister Kururugi and discuss the scheduling for our meetings. We will be in their care until both Britannia and Japan have come to an agreement."

At that, the prime minister led the fake economic adviser to another room, leaving Lelouch and Suzaku.

"Suzaku Kururugi, I presume?" Lelouch held out his hand, only for a fist to come into contact with his face. Did it hurt? Yes, but not as much as being stabbed, or getting shot. No, he anticipated this gesture. After all, the first time he met Suzaku in the past, the Japanese boy did the exact same thing. Yes, Lelouch could tell their friendship was off to a fabulous start.

* * *

 **Three weeks later...**

"Your Highness, these discussions are absolutely meaningless. I fear these supposed 'negotiations' will never end without us being cheated." Gottwald rubbed his temples as his face scrunched into utter frustration.

"Yes, these terms are quite unreasonable, aren't they?" For a mere tenth of the sakuradite outputted by Japan, Britannia was to pay twice the market price, trade substantial quantities of food and petroleum, as well as reduce their Pacific fleet in half.

"This isn't an economic discussion. They are making a mockery of Britannia. Its as if they purposely want for us to go to war."

"Well to be fair, Gottwald, that is the main goal in the end. I fully expected these negotiation to go poorly." Lelouch inwardly grinned. It was almost time to enact his plan.

"They have been on high alert ever since rumors of a Britannian invasion have been spreading, and their military is fully mobilized. Warships are defending every part of their perimeter. Surely you aren't asking for a full scale naval offensive. I will not question your judgments, Your Highness, but I will advise against such an approach. It will only lead us to a long and bloody war."

Lelouch only chuckled and motioned for Gottwald to sit beside him.

"I am no fool to the art of war, Gottwald. I already understand the situation we are in, and everything is moving along accordingly. Answer this: how do you defeat a nation?"

"You kill their army." Spoken like a true soldier.

"No. Whether the army lives or dies is of little importance. What truly matters is the will to fight. Sever their command, and crush their morale, and suddenly, their armies part like the red sea. Do you believe me, Gottwald?"

"Of course, Your Highness."

"No you don't, but that's fine. Allow me to show you."

He picked up his phone and made a call.

"I need to speak with the prime minister."

* * *

 **Pacific Ocean, East of Japan**

"Calm waters, and sunny skies. Looks like we're done here. _Yamato_ , we see your signals. _Fubuki_ , and _Nagato_ are rejoining the fleet. Five minutes." Two Japanese destroyers had completed their patrol, and were now en route to rejoin the Second Fleet. They sailed side by side, back to the main group of ships.

In the distance, a series of flags were being raised. Enemy nearby.

"Negative, _Musashi_. We're not getting anything on our radar – hold on. What's this? Our radar was being jammed! There's an unidentified submarine! We're under attack!"

In the narrow space between the two ships, a full salvo of torpedoes were launched from 100 meters below the sea. Eight warheads speared through the water, leaving a trail of bubbles right to their main targets.

" _Yamato, Musashi,_ brace for impact!" Eight simultaneous explosions released a tidal wave that caused the destroyers to tilt in response to rough waters. Water thrown up into the air landed like rain on the metal decks of the ships. " _Fubuki_ dropping depth charges!"

In response one of the destroyers released the anti-submarine weapons on its starboard side, releasing another shockwave in between the two ships.

"Target hit. Enemy sub is sinking to crushing depth. _Yamato, Musashi_ , what's your status?"

Despite the surprise attack, the two warships remained afloat.

"Minor hull breaches, and a single engine has stopped working. We're fine. It's going to take a lot more than a few torpedoes to take us down."

* * *

"Father, please! You cannot do this. Tohdoh, please convince him to stop. These people aren't soldiers, they're just regular people. They can't fight in a war!" Suzaku grabbed onto his teacher while Tohdoh merely ignored the boy as he followed the orders of his minister.

"Silence, child. If Britannia attacks, we have no time to

Despite the child's outburst, the command center was still working at full speed. Dozens of officers were running in and out with papers in and and reports being delivered. Papers were strewn around the office, along with several computers that were encrypting and decrypting the vast number of messages the command center received. Preparation for war was already frantic. Suzaku feared the state this place would be in if the war actually began.

"Suzaku, calm yourself. I understand where you are coming from, but your father believes this is something that needs to be done. We will need to man every ship in our navy if we are to repel the Britannian threat." Tohdoh could see where Suzaku was coming from. He had seen the horrors of war and did not want to impart such a tragedy on the people. No, that was the purpose of soldiers. Soldiers like him were meant to shoulder the burdens of war.

But Genbu Kururugi had made his orders clear. Every man was needed on the warships. Every woman and child was needed in the factories. Even the old and crippled were drafted to do what they could to assist in the war effort.

"But they haven't even attacked! Lelouch is still here! Do you think they would really attack when their prince is still here?"

"Boy, don't you understand?" Genbu spoke. "That prince is merely a ruse to let down our guard. We will not be tricked by such foolish means."

"Well, maybe if you gave them a fair deal with the sakuradite negotiations this wouldn't be necessary!"

"Silence! Don't think you can lecture me on what I should or should not have done. We are a strong people who will not be pushed around by a band of thugs with large sticks. Sakuradite is the most prized resource in the entire world. The Britannians should be glad we even considered trading with them." Genbu Kururugi's face twisted into a snarl. He was about to reprimand his son before a loud noise shifted his attention.

A messenger in a white and blue burst into the room: a member of one of the naval fleets.

"Speak." Kururugi ordered.

"There's been a surprise attack on the Second Fleet. Eight torpedoes were launched from an unidentified submarine. Four hit the _Yamato_ , and four hit the _Musashi_. Both ships have sustained slight damage."

"Was it a Britannian sub?"

"We're not sure. Britannia is denying it, and our destroyers sunk the sub before it could retreat. It's at the bottom of the Pacific now."

"Damn those Britannians. They know the Yamato-class capital cruisers are our most powerful ships, and they're trying to sink them. However, their surprise attack failed. Four mere torpedoes will not be enough to bring down the vanguards of the Japanese fleet. How long will repairs take?"

"Only a few days, sir."

"Okay. Have both ships dock in Tokyo. I want them up and running in 72 hours."

"Kururugi-san. I would not advise docking in Tokyo. The Tokyo harbor is not well equipped to repair a Yamato-class battleship, much less two. They are undermanned. I suggest docking in Nagasaki. The Sasebo Naval Dockyard would be optimal for repairs."

"No it would take half a day to even get there. We need to keep our capital cruisers close by to defend the Bay of Tokyo. If we lose the bay, then we automatically lose the war. If you need more people to work on the ship repairs, then draft some more hands from the populace. Tokyo is a large city, and I'm sure there are people who need work."

Tohdoh only grimaced, but accepted nonetheless. As for Suzaku, the boy couldn't believe that Britannia had attacked Japan. His relationship with the prince might have started shaky with a lot of yelling and fists flying, but the prince's patience and acceptance eventually overcame Suzaku's anti-Britannian sentiment. In the past two weeks, the two had become decent friends. He could even walk in and out of the Britannian ambassador's estate without being stopped.

He needed to find Lelouch. He needed the prince to tell him that everything was just a fluke. That it the submarine was not a Britannian ship, and that Lelouch was not about to start a war.

* * *

"Yes, Suzaku, I'm going to start a war." The way the brown-haired boy's mouth dropped was caused Lelouch to need to stifle his laughter. He couldn't be laughing when speaking about such a serious topic. No, now he needed to convince Suzaku to join his side, although given the boy's current predicament with his father, Lelouch surmised it wouldn't be as difficult as he originally expected.

"You're kidding. This is happening way too fast. Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to start a war?!" Suzaku rushed forward and grabbed the prince by the collar.

"So that I can end it just as quickly as it started." Lelouch said with a grin unfitting for a child his age. No, that was the grin of the Demon Emperor who, in his prime, dominated the earth.

"My father, the emperor, wants to acquire the sakuradite under Japan." He continued. "And he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. That includes a full scale war. However judging by the look on your face, I'm sure you know what that entails..."

"Casualties. Lots and lots of deaths on both sides." Suzaku let go and clutched his head. The heart and soul of Japan was not in the land on which they live, but rather in the people with whom they live. The deaths of hundreds of thousands of Japanese soldiers and civilians would only reduce Japan to dust. His dream of Japan would cease to exist.

"Yeah." Lelouch placed a hand on the other boy's shoulder. "And that's what I want to avoid. I want to reduce the number of deaths on both sides, so that your culture and your spirit may be preserved. If you surrendered peacefully, then you could live your normal lives."

"No. That's impossible. My father would never surrender. He's going to keep on doing it. No..." Tears welled up in the boy's eyes. "He won't stop. He's killing Japan. He's not going to surrender. Not until Japan is... dead."

Lelouch took a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst. He didn't think he'd need to ever say the next few words to his friend.

"...Then Genbu Kururugi will need to die."

Suzaku's head shot up and Lelouch could read every emotion in the boy's eyes. A flash of anger and betrayal, but then suddenly sadness and acceptance. As if Suzaku knew all along that this would be the only solution. Yes, Suzaku had already weighed the two sides in his heart long before Lelouch had made that statement. In the end, the lives of the people of Japan were worth more than his father's twisted notion of honor and glory. He knew his father needed to die, and he accepted that fact.

"...Okay." That was all he needed to say. Lelouch knew he had won.

"Then here is what I will need you to do..."

* * *

"Your Highness, we are in position."

"I'm ready, Lelouch."

"Fleets on standby."

Lelouch mentally prepared for what was to come. He was an expert at war. He had fought countless battles and emerged victorious every time. Despite that, he could not shake off the feeling of nervousness.

He dialed in one last number: the number that would begin changing history.

" _Ring... ring.. ring..._ Lelouch."

"Schniezel, begin your attack."

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you've enjoyed it. As always, any comments or criticisms is much appreciated. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 2: Deceive the World

Thank you for all the feedback. I've had some worries about the pacing of the story and how fast everything is moving. I enjoy fast paced scenes with things happening, so I can see where this is coming from. This is mostly because I prefer to get more players on the field (e.g. Black Knights + Kallen, C.C., Knights of Round) before really working on the intricacies of the plot. Chances are the story will slow down plot-wise starting from the next chapter or the chapter after that.

Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

"The most convincing way to fool an enemy is to fool a friend."

Too Eager to Die  
Chapter 2: Deceive the World

* * *

 **Japanese Command**

"Kururugi-sama! Britannian ships have been detected approaching from both the east and the west! They've sent both their Atlantic and their Pacific Fleets! They'll reach our waters in a few hours!"

"Shit. I knew it." Genbu Kururugi swore. "Tohdoh, take an entire squadron of men, and the Special Assault Team, and storm that Britannian prince's estate. I want him alive. Kill the rest."

"Yes sir."

"Now, how dispersed are their naval forces?"

A monitor displayed a map of Japan and the surrounding waters. A large coalition of red dots appeared to the west while only a few scattered red dots appeared to the east, indicating the bulk of Britannia's navy was to the west: away from the capital. Surrounding Japan on all sides was a massive swarm of blue.

"Satellites are showing double the size on the west side. The Pacific Fleet has joined with their Atlantic Fleet. Only a small detachment is staying to the east. The main bulk of their navy seems to be converging to Nagasaki." The messenger reported.

"They probably think the _Yamato_ and _Musashi_ are being repaired in that naval base. I want our forces in the west to form a blockade. If we combine both our fleets in the east and west, we'll easily outnumber the Britannian ships. Leave an equally small detachment near the bay of Tokyo to defend against the ships coming from the east."

The strategic map of Japan changed as per the prime minister's orders. The swarm of blue broke away from the perfect ring around Japan, and clustered off the shores of Nagasaki. Only a few dots remained near the bay of Tokyo in the perfect position to intercept the incoming red.

"This would leave our rear virtually undefended." Tohdoh said, pointing to the weakness in their eastern defenses. If the small detachment of Britannian ships defeated the Japanese's, then there would be nothing to stop the offensive push to Tokyo.

"No. Both of our most powerful ships are docked in the bay. Deploy them immediately. We will retaliate swiftly, and mercilessly, and show Britannia the meaning of defeat!"

* * *

 _Ring...ring...ring..._

Lelouch picked up the house phone. The voice on the other side spoke with such a hushed voice it was almost difficult to hear.

"Lelouch, it's me, Suzaku. Listen, you need to run. My father has sent out Tohdoh and his soldiers to capture you."

"Understood. I'll head out now."

"Where are you going to go? You have nowhere to stay..."

"Don't worry about that. Tokyo's a big city. I might just take a stroll through the park."

"You can't stay in the park forever! People know your face. If they see you, you might get killed. Come with me to the Kururugi Shrine. I might be able to hide you there."

"That's too risky for you. I can't let you get caught. You already know the plan."

"You didn't tell me the details of the entire plan!"

"You don't need to know the entire plan. You just need to know your part. Even you and I are important pieces in the grander scope. Please just trust me on this. I will guarantee the safety and lives of the Japanese people, but that won't happen if we don't play our parts. I just need you to guide me through the Tokyo sewers, okay?"

"...Yeah. Okay."

"I'm coming now."

He might not have Geass, but his Code would come in useful after all.

* * *

 **Jeremiah Gottwald**

Under the cover of twilight, Jeremiah Gottwald led the entirety of Lelouch's security detail on a trek across Tokyo. Much to his dismay, the estate was left undefended. When direct conflict with Japan was so imminent, Gottwald didn't want to leave the prince alone without protection. It certainly left knots in his stomach. However, Lelouch had forced them all to leave despite Jeremiah's protests.

He had left Marianne alone when she ordered him to leave, and she was assassinated that night. He didn't want Lelouch make that same mistake. It was a shame the prince only laughed, and told him to stop wasting time and leave.

 _'Need I remind you, Gottwald, of your purpose here in Japan? I didn't ask for you to hold my hand. You knew your mission when you agreed to come with me. Now do as you were assigned and complete the mission.'_

That was how he found himself in command of over 600 soldiers who were scattered across the entire city.

There was quite the disparity between the activeness of the streets of Tokyo. On one side, streets hosting events for a local festival and celebration were alive with light, and noise. On the other side, residential streets were virtually empty as families gathered to celebrate together indoors. Either way, it allowed for Jeremiah Gottwald and the rest of the soldiers to navigate their way across Tokyo virtually undetected.

The occasional drunkard or passionate couple would ignore the Britannian taking a stroll in the middle of the night. Perhaps if they paid closer attention, they could have realized he purposely avoided walking underneath the streetlamps. Perhaps if they went and touched his body, they would feel the solid bulletproof vest each one was wearing.

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, they did not, and gradually one by one, the entire task force made their way to the shoreline undetected.

"You six, start opening up the caches." He pointed to the first few soldiers who had arrived at the beach. The six began using their hands to dig through the sand. Over the course of the entire month, Lelouch had ordered the men to bring their munitions to the beach and bury it underneath the sand. Of course they chose areas where the local populace tended to avoid.

"Here we go." One of the soldiers grunted as he and his squadmates pulled large plastic crate. "Rifles. Hundred of 'em."

"Excellent." More soldiers began showing up in droves. "I want everybody to start digging. We're a little behind schedule so we'll need to hustle."

The entire armory from the Britannian compound was in their hands. Jeremiah bent down and assisted the rest of the team in uncovering every single crate that they had hidden. Rifles, pistols, machine guns, flamethrowers, ammo, grenades, explosives, gas. They probably had enough weaponry to occupy Tokyo.

But that wasn't their mission.

"Attention! From here on out we cannot rest. Our prince has given us this crucial mission and it is imperative that we succeed. We will fight and together we shall bring glory to our prince. All hail Britannia." There was no cry of response to Gottwald's words, but the man knew each soldier uttered that phrase in his heart.

All hail Britannia.

600 men marched along the coastline until they reached their mission objective. Each and every soldier waited until the clock struck one, and stormed the base.

* * *

 **Two hours later...**

There were no lights on, nor were there any guards outside. Hell, the front gates weren't even locked. Tohdoh sucked his teeth as he waited for the report from the scouts.

"Sir, thermoscanners show no heat signs on the outsides of the Britannian estate. It's completely unguarded..." Tohdoh looked at the scanners himself, and furrowed his brows. Had the Britannians escaped, knowing that they would start a war? But where could they have gone? Over 600 men didn't just disappear in one night.

More importantly, where could they have run off?

"Your orders, sir?"

"...We will continue has planned. This might be a trap, so I want everyone to be cautious. Check your weapons, and stay together. Let's move."

The front doors flew open under the force of Tohdoh's heel. The Japanese Special Assault Team stormed in, clearing the first few rooms in a matter of seconds. As expected, the Britannian estate was completely empty, and upon searching every nook and cranny, Tohdoh ruled out the possibilities of a trap. It had been completely abandoned recently, as a warm cup of tea still sat on one of the lounge tables.

"Sir, there's nothing here. Their armored cars are still here, but their armory is empty..."

"What? Are they attacking somewhere on foot?" Tohdoh rubbed his temples, running his brain through the possible locations of attack. "Shit. They might be hitting the headquarters. Notify command immediately. We're returning now."

As the soldier was making the call to the command center, a small shockwave spread throughout Tokyo, causing the buildings to rumble. The building shook, and the cup of tea fell to the ground, shattering into many pieces and ruining the carpet.

"What was that?"  
"Uh, our connection to the base just went down."  
"EMP?"  
"Nah, comms still work."

"No..." Tohdoh ordered the rest of the men to shut up as he stared out the window. His heart was gripped in fear as a plume of smoke rose into the air in the direction of their command center. Even from that distance, the night was illuminated by a torrent of flame.

* * *

 **1 hour before...  
Pacific Ocean, East of Japan**

"We've just received word that the Spirits of Pendragon and Aeries have succeeded in aerial refueling, and are on schedule. We're engaging the Japanese forces to the east as per Prince Lelouch's orders. We have satellite positioning of the Japanese defenders... Firing solutions plotted. Alright men, let's shatter their sky!"

In a split instant, the darkness of the Japanese Pacific waters was cast away by a combination of cannon fire and deck lights. Britannian warships aimed their heaviest guns at the Japanese, and unleashed barrage upon barrage of heavy ordnance. Steel shells rained from the sky. Some ripped chunks off of the Japanese ships while most detonated in the water, sending water flying across the decks.

The ships rocked with every broadside, the recoil from their main guns forcing the crew to brace lest they be thrown across the deck. Missiles flew from mounted pods, rocketing towards enemy ships. Some detonated prematurely due to a counter spray of bullets, but others managed to hit their mark.

From the aircraft carriers, fighters were deployed with anti-surface payloads in droves to further combat the Japanese naval forces.

In response, the Japanese fired their own shells with similar accuracy, and the resulting explosions forced the Britannian ships to disperse in hopes of minimizing area of effect damage. A hail of machine gun bullets tore through the wings of Britannian aircraft, sending them plummeting from the sky. A few of the downed pilots managed to eject only to die from dozens of stray bullets. Those that managed to land into the ocean waters alive were quickly swept by the tumultuous waves generated by falling shells.

Within the first exchange, several Britannian ships had sunk along with several Japanese ships. Both sides took the time to reload for their next exchange.

"Hold! Two ships incoming from the Bay of Tokyo just as Prince Lelouch predicted; the _Yamato_ and the _Musashi_ are en route. Our time is nigh. Keep firing until they see the glow of our barrels!"

Any regular sailor who had heard those words would have feared for his life, and jumped ship. To continue fighting in such a situation was to commit suicide. The Yamato and Musashi were the flagships of Japan, boasting the more firepower than of any other ship in _any_ navy.

Every Britannian sailor knew of the cannons mounted on those ships: three 46-cm / Type 94 triple gun mounts each meant a total of 18 of the largest naval guns in the world were pointed in Britannia's direction. One accurate broadside from a single Yamato-class battleship could tear any Britannian ship in half. This didn't even include the hundred or so alternate cannons that were mounted all along the deck.

Not only was their firepower unmatched, they were equipped with twin sakuradite engines to power their enormous turbines. Both ships could easily outrun and outmaneuver any other ship before unleashing their payloads. Any sailor would have wanted to simply flee and surrender when pitted against those behemoths.

However, this particular detachment of ships was ordered to push forward despite their fear. Lelouch asked them to trust his judgment, and they placed their faith into their prince. Their loyalty to Britannia outmatched their human instinct for survival, so they did as they were told and pressed onward.

They barely saw the flashes of the Type 94 cannons before their vision was obstructed by smoke and fire.

Both the _Yamato_ and _Musashi_ had fired all of their Type 94s, and each triple-gun mount hit their target with perfect accuracy. The enormous shells detonated upon impact with the metallic hulls and tore the ships asunder.

In that one instant, 6 ships sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

6 Japanese ships.

Every sailor stood in shock and awe as they stared at flag illuminated in the night: the lion and serpent billowed in the wind. The _Yamato_ and _Musashi_ were sailing Britannian colors.

"This is Jeremiah Gottwald on board the _Yamato_. We have commandeered this vessel in the name of our prince. Let us press forth to victory!"

* * *

 **Japanese Command**

"Kururugi-sama! Terrible news! Our forces in the east have been decimated! We're left undefended!" A single cry caused the entire command center to erupt into a state of panic. All the officers around the central commanding table stood up in shock. Genbu Kururugi gripped his hands together, his knuckles white. His face flushed as he tried to take deep breaths to reduce his heart rate.

"How could this happen? Someone tell me how a small group of such garbage take out the two vanguards of the Japanese navy! Tell me!"

"Uh... based on the messages sent by our eastern forces, it seems as if the _Yamato_ and _Musashi_ were fighting on Britannia's side..." The prime minister's face paled.

"Traitors..." He muttered under his breath. His face twisted into one of rage as he snarled.

"Shit!" He slammed his fists onto the table in front of him, startling the entire room. "We've lost Tokyo... Stabbed in the back by our own men..."

"Sir," one of his generals spoke after allowing the prime minister to calm himself. "I suggest we evacuate the city, and move inland. We should continue the war effort in Kyoto."

"Agreed." The prime minister nodded, standing from the chair. "Take everything we can, and leave. Get the convoys ready to go. I will give us no more than one hour before Britannia reaches our shores."

"I'll start evacuating the populace now."

"No! The people are not to evacuate the city. Britannia will want the capital, so we will give it to them after they wade through our defenses. Every person in Tokyo is to resist against the Britannian offensive. That will buy us more time to escape, as well as reduce their strength here. From Kyoto, we will regroup our ground army and recapture Tokyo. I want the army to converge onto Kyoto immediately. 1 hour."

"Sir, update. Two B-52 Imperial Skyfortresses have launched from an aircraft carrier to the east." A projection of the path of a single red dot appeared on the monitor in the room. ETA: 30 minutes.

"B-52s... what in the world? Do they plan on destroying the city?" One of the Airforce generals said. B-52s were some of Britannia's largest aircraft, capable of dropping enormous payloads onto their enemies below. The classic Britannian siege tactic involved carpet bombing the defenses before rushing in with their KMFs. "If Britannia's sending out their bombers now, that means their Knightmares must be ready to engage."

"No, this is fine. Based on their position, they haven't established a beachhead. There will be no Knightmares as of yet. They have the gall to send out two heavy bombers without even taking out our anti-air defenses beforehand. To top it off they're bombing blind; they don't know where our defenses are located. These Britannians are complete idiots. We have enough anti-air to take out two heavy bombers without any problems. They won't even reach Tokyo airspace." Another officer reassured.

"Doesn't matter. I'm not risking staying here. In the case that we do not destroy the bombers, we need to get out. There's no time to evacuate Tokyo, so we're moving to the secure bunker. We'll escape once their bombing run is complete before the Knightmares arrive. It's a small window of opportunity, so we need to be swift."

Everybody in the command center began grabbing papers, documents, laptops, hard drives. Everything that was needed was taken. Everything else was abandoned.

"Our AA guns are lined towards the east. Ten of our fighter jets are taking off as we speak. They'll be able to intercept the bombers above the bay."

"Kururugi-sama!" Another cry. This one was different than the last. This was a cry of utter fear.

"What is it this time?!"

"Radar... two aircraft... from the west..." Indeed, two red dots appeared on the monitor that had not been there before. How they even managed to sneak by undetected was beyond him. "Spirit of Pendragon. Spirit of Aeries. They're right on top of Tokyo!"

"Sir, our AA guns won't reach us in time! Our fighters haven't taken off either!"

"Everyone out! Out now! Drop everything and get the hell out of here! Get to the bunker!" The entire command center dropped everything. Documents, papers, laptops, hard drives, everything fell as they all ran outside towards the bunker in the command complex. People shoved one another in a mad scramble to reach the bunker. They stopped short. "What... what is this?"

Upon walking out, the only thing Genbu Kururugi could see was red. Dozens of red flares were lit on the ground throwing red smoke into the air. Signal flares. Standing there midst the red glow was someone Genbu Kururugi hoped to not have seen. The eerie lighting cast a demonic smile on the boy's face.

"Lelouch vi Britann - !"

* * *

"Spirit of Pendragon here. We see the flares, Your Highness. Dropping payload. All hail Britannia."

* * *

" _I need to speak to the prime minister." Lelouch said, sipping on a cup of hot tea. He placed the beverage on the coffee table, next to the wooden chessboard. All the pieces were set up._

" _May I ask who's calling?" Lelouch recognized it as the prime minister's secretary._

" _Lelouch vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince of the Britannian Empire." He grinned. How he missed saying those words like Clovis. He did admit, it rolled off the tongue quite nicely. His introduction was met with a swift apology._

" _I'm so sorry, Your Highness. The prime minister is on the other line."_

" _Schneizel. Care to play a little game of chess?"_

" _Always. Pawn D4. Now tell me, Lelouch, why did you call?" Lelouch moved the white piece forward._

" _Pawn D5. I can't even call my brother to ask for a simple game of chess?" He could hear the tap as Schneizel moved his own board._

" _You told my secretary you_ needed _to speak with me. How about we not waste time dancing around, and you get to your point. Pawn E3."_

" _Pawn E6. Fine. I want to invade Japan, and I need your help."_

" _Well, I suppose that was straight and to the point. Fair enough. You're in luck, because father is itching to invade as well. I've already negotiated pacts with both Europe and China. They will not assist Japan in return for equal portions of Sakuradite. However, I hope you still have a plan. Bishop D3."_

" _Knight F6. Of course I have a plan. Like I said, I need your help. Actually, it's more like I need the help of the Atlantic and Pacific Fleets."_

" _Tell me your plan, and I'll pitch it to father. I'm sure if you can get me to agree to it, he'll agree to it as well. Pawn F4."_

" _Bishop D6. Very good. I'm sure you already know but over the past month, Japan has mobilized their entire army and are on high alert. They have hundreds of ships protecting every side of Japan."_

" _Yes, no thanks to your little suggestion in the court. What did you say? 'If an opportunity presents itself, we take it?' Knight F3."_

" _Pawn B6. More or less. The thing is, I need the fleets to create an opportunity. Some sacrifices will need to be made. Bear with me here, because it's a lot of details. I'm going to postpone our game for a few minutes to make sure you get this."_

" _Understandable. King-side castle."_

" _King-side castle as well. Okay. The first thing I need you to do is to dispatch one of our submarines to a position that I'll give you later. There will be two Japanese flagships called the_ Yamato _and the_ Musashi _. I need that sub to damage them. Just minor hull or turbine damage is perfect. Do not do too much as to require extensive repairs, but do not too so little as to keep them in the water without repairs._

 _"Based on what I know of Genbu Kururugi, and their current war preparations, he will most likely dock the ship in Tokyo. While the naval bases in both Hiroshima and Nagasaki are more optimal to repair their flagships, I suspect the prime minister will not want to waste time traveling when they suspect we could attack at any moment._

" _Once the ships dock in Tokyo, we will have finished setting up the plan. The operation itself will consist of multiple teams working together based on carefully scheduled timing. It is imperative that we do not miss a beat when executing the operation._

" _You will commence the operation by sending in our Atlantic and Pacific Fleets, save for one squadron of ships that will stay in the east side of Japan under my command. The two fleets will both converge to Nagasaki. The Japanese will react by sending their ships to intercept your approach. This is why I need you to take our entire navy. Japan will need to meet our navy size and then some. They will not risk fighting with equal numbers. They need more. That leaves a small number of ships they could send to defend the east side. You will also send out from your aircraft carriers two Spirit stealth bombers equipped with strategic ordnance. They will fly to high altitudes, and will go around Japanese airspace to reach my ships._

" _During your attack, I will have Jeremiah Gottwald and my entire security detail near the shipyard. Once Japan begins deploying their fleets, Jeremiah will storm the shipyard and take control of both Yamato-class battleships. Tokyo shipyards are not naval bases, so they'll be lightly defended and have mostly civilian workers. He should be able to overtake the shipyard with ease. He will have just enough men to operate the main cannons of each ship, and nothing more._

" _Now the moment your stealth bombers arrive at my location, I will also send out a refueling plane to fly at high altitudes. We will refuel the stealth bombers, and they will fly ahead to Tokyo while keeping off radar. My ships in the east will also commence their attack. During the battle, Jeremiah's stolen ships will arrive behind the enemy and deliver crippling blows to the Japanese forces, allowing us to press forward._

" _Once the battle in the east is won, the central government in Tokyo will want to evacuate. We need to sever their chain of command before they can regroup. If they succeed in escaping Tokyo, then the operation has failed and our invasion will most likely last months resulting in tens of thousands of casualties. The stealth bombers will be given targets marked by red flares by an inside man. That will give the location of the strategic bombing, allowing us to erase every high up officer capable of stopping the invasion."_

" _I must say you've certainly thought this through. However, Japan has substantial anti-air defenses stationed in Tokyo. Their air force won't be a problem as they won't have nearly enough time to react once the stealth bombers are in position, but their AA guns could cause trouble. All it takes is one good bullet through the wing, and the operation fails. You're going to need to destroy the majority of their anti-air."_

" _Destroying them will take too much time. The instant they lose the battle to the east, they'll turn tail and flee. I suggest we distract them instead. We could send in a heavy bomber: an Imperial Skyfortress."_

" _Send in two."_

" _Two? One is more than enough. Remember even if Japan loses their central government, they'll continue fighting for a while longer. You'd sacrifice two planes?"_

" _Certainly. Two planes are far more deadly than one. That will ensure that Japan takes the matter seriously and points all of their weapons in the wrong direction. Those brave pilots will die honorable deaths as bait."_

" _...Very well. I must agree. We will need to bring as much anti-air to the east while the stealth bombers circle around to approach from Tokyo's west. From my carrier, I will send two Imperial Skyfortresses, and have them fly directly towards Tokyo._

" _At that moment, your stealth bombers will complete their bombing run, and destroy their command center. Without their leaders, the Japanese army will fall quickly. On my side, I will land my forces in the bay area and occupy Tokyo. If you believe you can cut through the rest of the scattered Japanese navy, then do so. If not, pull back and regroup before attacking again. Once your Knightmares reach land, the war will end in our decisive victory."_

* * *

He was actually surprised. Being obliterated in an instant didn't even hurt at all. Of course, he was still incredibly scared that maybe for some reason his Code wouldn't grant him immortality. It was a huge risk he had taken, but overall necessary. He needed to know the extent of his powers. Everything seemed to point to the fact that he wouldn't die, but he really needed to make sure. Only way was to try dying.

What an awkward story it would be to die under the assumption that he was immortal.

His vision turned into pure darkness until he woke up to a weight being lifted off his chest. His vision was mainly obstructed with a few cracks that allowed the sun to shine in his eyes. He grumbled.

"Hey, I think we've got a survivor here! He's breathing!" Voices. That was probably one of the last things he wanted to hear.

"I think he's Britannian... Shit, do we take him? Yeah, the war's over but he's still Britannian."

"He's just a little kid. A very lucky little kid. Huh, that's strange. He's got blood all over his clothes, but there's no skin damage at all. Hey, kid you okay?"

"Hm?" Lelouch turned to look at the voices. Paramedics. He suspected the best thing to do now was to feign ignorance. "Where am I?"

"Uh, you're in a military compound. It got bombed during Britannia's attack. Now I have no idea why you're here but you're very lucky. It seems like none of the debris managed to hurt you." Lelouch inwardly scoffed. Of course it hit him. It crushed his body to bits. That's why he woke up when they lifted the giant piece of concrete off of his chest.

"Where's... Suzaku?" The paramedics seemed to perk at that name.

"Kururugi-san is here mourning over his father's death. His father was also in this building during the attack. Do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's a friend." One of the paramedics left to get the other boy.

"Okay, while my partner goes to get him, let's get you out of here." The man grabbed Lelouch's arms and pulled, slipping the boy out from underneath the rubble. He started feeling the rest of Lelouch's body for injuries. "Wow... extremely lucky... No external injuries at all."

"I'm fine." Lelouch tried to stand, but his legs gave out beneath him. Being immortal didn't mean he wouldn't be tired.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku ran up to him. The prince could tell the Japanese boy had been crying although his eyes were not full of sadness. Rather Suzaku had accepted the fact that his father needed to die. That death made the invasion worth it in the end. Speaking of the invasion.

"Suzaku! How did everything go?" He surveyed the area. The entire military complex was decimated, although the surrounding buildings were left relatively unharmed. In the distance, he could see a mobile command center flying the Britannian flag with Knightmares standing guard. "It's over, huh?"

"Yeah, the war ended just yesterday... But I'm so relieved your okay. I was afraid you were caught in the blast. To think you were so lucky to have not been killed by the collapsing complex." Suzaku had an earnest grin on his face. He was truly happy for what had turned out. "It's over now, huh?"

Lelouch, on the other hand, was not so glad. It wasn't over by a long shot. But Suzaku didn't need to know that. Not now.

"Yeah, it's done."

* * *

Lelouch had received word that festivities were in session to celebrate the invasion of Japan's monumental success, and as the strategist who conceived the brilliant campaign, Lelouch was forced to come. Not that he wasn't planning to go. Showing up was not only courteous, but also necessary. The party was in his honor, after all.

Hundreds of aristocrats were scattered around the massive ball room, chatting around large tables full of food. Every single one of them stopped what he or she was doing to stare as the large entrance doors opened. Conversations quickly died as they saw who was walking in. Nobody made a sound as the announcer declared his entrance to the crowd.

"Presenting His Highness, the Eleventh Prince of our Holy Britannian Empire, Lelouch vi Britannia." Following the entrance was pure silence. Lelouch mentally chuckled as he looked at the glares he was receiving.

He never remembered Pendragon being _this_ stifling. Yes, the constant jeers and low-key whispers of the petty nobles made walking through the imperial palace stuffy and uncomfortable, but never had he felt such resentment; he felt like he was suffocating, being choked to death by prejudicial jealousy.

He, the son of a commoner, the runt of the royal family, had accomplished what was thought to be nearly impossible.

"Only 2000 Britannian casualties in a war that barely lasted a grand total of 7 days. Job well done, Lelouch." Schneizel was the first to break the silence and begin clapping. In seconds, the few brothers and sisters who actually cared for Lelouch began cheering as well. The moment Charles zi Britannia put his hands together, the rest of the nobility began begrudgingly applauding. They, however, never allowed that disgusted look to come off their face before returning to their conversations.

"What a pleasant greeting, although I do suppose the nobles are never going think highly of me." Lelouch said, walking up to Schneizel. The two shook hands.

"Don't worry about it, Lelouch. They'll come around sooner or later. Just give them some time." Schneizel sipped from the glass of wine in his hands.

"I'll have to thank you for the military support. Had it not been for you, Japan would not have come under our control. However, there are issues with the newly conquered area that I must discuss. The first is -, " Lelouch stopped talking as Schneizel held up his hand.

"Another time. This is a celebration for your victory. Don't ruin it by scheming all day long. Enjoy yourself." Schneizel pointed behind his brother. "And look, have you forgotten everyone else who came?"

Before Lelouch even managed to turn his entire body around, he was tackled from the back. He sputtered and gasped at the surprise attack as his attacker gripped his royal garbs and shook him back and forth.

"Brother! What were you thinking? Going to Japan was so dangerous. You could have gotten hurt, or even worse! Oh, when brother Schneizel said he was invading Japan I got so scared! ...I thought... I thought you might turn out... like mom." The anger slowly dissipated and the prince could his robes turn wet from his sister's tears. It was a shame she still hadn't completely gotten over their mother's death. He suspected that with Euphemia and Cornelia's support, she would heal over time. He only hoped he didn't make the situation worse by placing himself into such danger.

How he hated himself for making her worry, and for making her cry. However what he did was necessary to create that perfect world of peace they had created in their Japanese apartment in the past. Just a boy and his handicapped sister dreaming of changing the world.

He promised himself he'd do it right this time.

"I'm not going to end up like her. I'm fine, see? So don't you worry about a thing. Okay?" His clothes had absorbed her tears as he let her go from the embrace.

"Yeah... Okay." She gave him a nod.

"On a side note, you look fantastic." Lelouch never really had the opportunity to see his sister dressed in the imperial clothes the royal family always wore to parties such as this. As the son and daughter of a commoner, they never went to noble parties or huge aristocratic gatherings. It was simply pointless and overly boring. Once she became crippled, she stayed home all day.

This time, however, to see his sister bouncing up and down in royal attire caused a little smile to appear on his face. He hadn't smiled so naturally in so long. That smile was reserved for a few people only.

"Thanks. Brother Clovis here was really helpful!" She stood and grabbed Clovis' hand, dragging him forward. Clovis, Cornelia, and Euphemia were all standing there with his sister. "He took us all everywhere!"

"Everywhere, huh?" Lelouch smirked when he heard Cornelia's exasperated sigh and saw her pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Literally everywhere..." She mumbled.

"Well in my defense, I'd have to say that it is absolutely necessary for the family to look as well dressed as possible. Could you imagine how our image would be ruined if we were to show up in rags?"

"We have plenty of dresses. You did _not_ have to drag us around Pendragon looking for another one!" Cornelia rolled her eyes.

"Of course I did! Didn't you hear how Lelouch liked it? He wouldn't have said that if Nunnally showed up in one of your sad excuses for a dress! They're not even dresses. They're more like military uniforms if you ask me." Clovis barely had enough time to dodge Cornelia as she tried to grab his collar.

"Hey now. Let's just calm down, alright? I for one, think Clovis did a phenomenal job." Schneizel rose his glass of wine in respect to his younger brother. "I also suggest we quiet down. Father is about to speak."

As Charles zi Britannia stood from his seat near the end of the ballroom, everybody – Lelouch included – knelt out of courtesy. The man's gigantic form cast a shadow over everybody in the room as he took a few steps forward, his long flowing robes dragging along the floor behind him.

"My son." He was addressing Lelouch. The prince rose his head and met eye to eye with his father. There was a sense of satisfaction and relief in knowing he had a Code and would forever remain immune to his father's Geass. He wouldn't need to be afraid of looking at the man in the eye. "Lelouch vi Britannia."

The black prince moved in front of his father and knelt.

"Your Majesty."

"Lelouch. You came in here one month ago not crying about your mother's death while making incomprehensible claims of starting a war. You left claiming to bring me Sakuradite, and instead you bring me an entire nation! I had always known that you were of my royal blood. It is what has given you the power to conquer even the greatest of enemies, and for that, I reward you! I, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, grant you, the Conqueror of Japan, the title of Viceroy of Area Eleven!"

Nobody voiced their disapproval – not when it came directly from the emperor himself. However their applause was cut short.

"I am sorry, father, but you are mistaken." Several gasps were heard throughout the room. Several nobles had even fainted to hear someone speak out against the emperor.

"What did you say, boy?" The man hissed.

"I am not worthy of the title of Viceroy. I was not the one to create the plan that won us this war." This was not the time to take the title. None of his pieces were where he needed them. It might cost him a little, but this, like others, would be a necessary sacrifice. He could rebuild relations, and garner favor later, but his political game was not yet ready. "That title belongs to my brother, Clovis."

"I knew it! That peasant prince was lying!"  
"Of course it was prince Clovis! He is truly a prince of our great nation."  
"Impressive! Prince Clovis is as good of a strategist as he is of a person!"  
"All hail Prince Clovis!"

Lelouch inwardly chuckled as the aristocracy ate his lies like a bear eats honey. He knew they would jump at the opportunity to highlight their favorite prince. He did admit, Clovis was an excellent spokesperson who genuinely cared for his people. It was a shame his circle of 'people' was not large enough to include anyone outside of Britannia. But what set Clovis above the rest was not his public speaking, but his ability to improvise and act. The man was a natural liar. Lelouch locked eyes with his brother.

 _'Do it, Clovis.'_

There was a mutual understanding between the two princes.

Clovis stood and began laughing. It was the warm-hearted laugh that had encapsulated so many. A rich timbre that could soothe the hearts of millions. Clovis was truly a man of the people.

"Yes, my dear brother is correct." Several other family members looked at Clovis in utter shock. "I was the one to organize our invasion force, and, along with Schneizel, overwhelmed our enemies and brought glory to our empire. I pitied my younger brother and decided he should be the one to take the credit."

"I see... So it was the good nature of your brother that led you here. Fool of a child! That is the true face of weakness. Clovis, the title of Viceroy shall belong to you. "

There was a complete roar of approval from the nobles as the rest of the family looked on, confused.

Lelouch even stood to clap, silently plotting what needed to be done.

* * *

"Lelouch, what the hell was that? Are you serious? What do you mean Clovis was the one who came up with the invasion plan?" Cornelia pinned him to the wall while Nunnally and Euphy looked on with worried eyes. Clovis and Schneizel merely stared at their younger brother's antics. She turned to Clovis."And you! What were you doing agreeing? You know it wasn't your plan!"

"Of course it's his plan. Clovis was the one to come up with the invasion. After all, I'm merely a pawn in his game." Despite the rough treatment there was a gleam of satisfaction in his eyes.

"No. I don't believe it. You're obviously lying. I just want to know _why._ "

"Why does it matter?" He didn't like provoking his sister, but she was trying to dig too deep. This time she did more than shove him against the wall. She slapped him straight across the face. Nunnally instinctively moved to help him, but stopped herself.

"You... you don't get it do you... Today was supposed to be a happy day. It was supposed to be _your_ happy day. After Lady Marianne's death everything seemed so empty and sad. We were so scared of what would happen to you and your sister. That's why when we heard you were coming home a war hero we were overjoyed! We thought: 'Lelouch had done it! Even when everything was stacked against him, he succeeded! The vi Britannian reputation, their status as royalty, their reputation, it's all saved!' '

"But you threw all of that away. All of our hopes were cast away like you didn't even care. Let's not talk about you. What do you think would happen to your sister? Did you think that through?"

The pain on his cheek didn't hurt nearly as much as the pain in his chest. Who were they kidding? He knew the consequences of giving up that reward. He knew what he was getting into. He was prepared to shoulder that burden. He didn't _want_ to give up the Viceroyship of Japan. He _needed_ to. It was far too early for him to take command.

Anger boiled in him. Not anger towards his siblings; no, they weren't wrong at all. It was this deep frustration that was caged inside him. He wanted to tell his siblings everything. While they used to be enemies in his previous life, they weren't enemies now. No, they were his best allies. This was back when his siblings still looked out for his family.

Cornelia, Euphemia, Schneizel, and Clovis. They cared for Nunnally when he wasn't there. Each and every one of them wanted to help him, but he had to refuse. If he told them everything now, his elaborate plan would be prone to failure, and he wouldn't allow for failure. Not again.

"None of that matters. What you do to me now has no effect on what will happen. The nobles are overjoyed that their prince Clovis was the genius behind the invasion. Soon their words will go to the press, and the entire world will know of Clovis la Britannia's brilliant operation that led to the conquest of an entire nation. Congratulations, brother."

And while Clovis was one for drama, the man didn't even say a word. He merely nodded at Lelouch. The black prince could be sure that Clovis would play his part without revealing a word. Any attempt to try and bring Lelouch back to the spotlight would only serve to harm Clovis' own image and reputation, and that was what the man placed above all else.

That was why Lelouch knew he was perfect for the job. He could have said Schneizel. That would have been believable to the point where it was almost expected. But Schneizel couldn't become Viceroy of Japan. No, that position belonged to Clovis alone. He had already done enough to throw time out of balance. Now he needed to try and get it back on track.

"What are you going to do, Lulu?" Euphy said. Despite her cheery and outgoing attitude, she stayed silent throughout most of the ordeal. She wasn't one to try and dig into Lelouch's mind to understand why he did the things he did. That was Cornelia's job. Euphy was the one who was always supportive regardless of what position or side he chose. That's why she found it difficult to speak up.

"I plan to go to Japan." That was met by an outburst from his siblings.

"Lelouch. That place is completely unstable. The invasion plan kept almost all of Japan's military still active. They might not be fighting right now, but I suspect that the place would be an incubator for rebellion and civil war. It's incredibly dangerous for one such as yourself to go there alone." Schneizel pointed out. "And to be honest, I think father knows you're lying as well. He would have exiled you right then and there for your deception and your failures."

"It doesn't matter what he thinks, because the story is already out. I'm going to Japan either way, but I won't be going alone. My mother's main supporters, the Ashford Foundation, will be coming with me. They fear their titles as nobles will be stripped soon, as I seem to no longer be in the emperor's good graces. Both Reuben Ashford and his daughter will be coming with me to Japan. Nunnally and I will be in their care."

"Nunnally? Absolutely not." Cornelia shook her head. "I forbid her to go to that warzone. It's far too dangerous."

"I'm asking you to trust me here, sister."

"How can you ask me to trust you when all you've done is hide behind your blatant lies. Tell me why you did this, and I'll consider letting her come." Lelouch balled his hands into fists. He gritted his teeth. His siblings were being stubborn.

"I can't tell you that! I've already told you the story! That's all there is to know!"

"Then she's not going."

"She's _my_ sister!"

"Don't talk like you own her! She's our sister too!"

"Everybody, settle down." Schneizel stepped in to stop Lelouch and Cornelia from yelling each other's faces off. Both of their faces were flushed in anger, although Lelouch's more in frustration than rage. "I suggest we ask Nunnally herself. It's her decision, after all."

"Uh..." Nunnally stammered as the spotlight was suddenly shining on her. She had been waiting quietly, hoping for the entire situation to blow over. She didn't like it when people were yelling and screaming at each other; not when they were supposed to be siblings or best of friends. "Well... I..."

"Nunnally." Cornelia placed her hand gently on the younger princess's shoulder. "If you stay with us, we'll take care of you. I promise. What's your choice?"

"I...I want to... learn how to walk on my own two feet, without somebody holding my hand. I want to... learn how to stand up for myself and for my family. I want to be somebody that my brother can rely on. That's why... That's why I want to stay." Nunnally did her best not to cry, but water threatened to fall from those violet orbs. "I'm sorry, brother."

"..." Lelouch bit his bottom lip and chuckled not out of laughter, but out of shock. He never would have expected his sister to stay. She was supposed to come with him to Ashford. They were supposed to take classes together until he was ready to rejoin the empire and reclaim his title. From there, he was supposed to build the world she always dreamed of – the world _they_ had dreamed of.

She didn't know it but that's what she wanted. -

No. That's what the old Nunnally wanted. That's what the handicapped Nunnally vi Britannia, 100th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire wanted. That's what the empress who died as her palace fell to dust – that's what she wanted. This Nunnally that stood before him - literally stood before him - that's not what she wanted.

This Nunnally wanted to learn to be strong in her own right. She was not the incapable little girl with a heart full of gold. This was a girl who had a full of fire: a desire to be a pillar of strength others could lean on. One that he could lean on.

And who was he to stand between an impassioned little girl and her dreams?

He reluctantly dropped his head in defeat. This was not something he had predicted, but then again, nobody could predict everything. Not when he had already changed the world this much. The only thing he could do was shoulder the consequences and tell himself how all of this was necessary. This was just another necessary sacrifice for the dream of a better tomorrow.

The next morning, he left Pendragon without a single goodbye.

* * *

Thanks for reading this next chapter. I've hoped you enjoyed it. As always, any comments and criticisms is much appreciated. Let me know what you think. 'Til next time.


End file.
